Harry Potter and the Dark 5
by SharingganItachi
Summary: well it's my first fic so it seems kinda lazy. Well anyway after Dumbledore died Harry finally turned 17 and started to train hard against the Dark Arts. Due to his improving abilities the Dark Lord started using all his cards and called upon his legendar


This is a fanfiction for those HarryXGinny fans just like me "

Prolouge: After Dumbledore died the Order of the Phoenix continued but suffered more losses due to lack of leadership. Death Eaters are advancing and the Ministry of Magic's attempts to stop the advancement is in the shacks. However Harry learns how to use his extraordinary powers and started to cut down each deatheaters one by one while he was in Hogwarts trying to finish his apparition test while watching over Ginny who was serving her 6th year in Hogwarts. Prof. McGonagall took over the position of Head Mistress after the loss of the great Dumbledore.  
Due to Harry's increase in skill and ability the Darklord turned worried and summoned snape to conjur the Dark Five to rebuild his army of inferis and death eaters. Hogwarts starts to suffer dementor attacks and death eaters lurking outside Hogwarts' gate while the Auror's try to keep them in place.  
Meanwhile harry was busy having Ginny by his side having her for dinner everyday and living every other boy mouth dropped on how mature Ginni grown up to be. Can he put a stop to the Dark Five while trying to protect his Ginny or will the Dark Lord finally rid of his mortal enemy? 

Harry Potter and the Dark Five

Chapter 1: Death in the Muggle White House

The minister was wearing white tuxedo matching his yellow necktie waiting for someone to show up. He feared the call he had the day before yesterday for an urgent meeting for the "other community" He was almost at his limit as more unexplainable incidents are experienced in his country. Just last week an ambassador was found murdered in his own sofa in his living room without blood nor traces of murder. Then another day a whole family at Privet Drive lost their memories about their past and started acting like freaks in an unexplainable manner. The minister remembered last year's meeting with the "Other Minister" and he found it rather uncomfortable. He set up a glass of root beer and some pastry for his coming guest.

"Excuse me Prime Minister." An executive came in the room after knocking thrice. "What should i say when your guest arrives?" He asked with curiosity. "Should I allow him iin immidiately?"

"Dont worry Vince," the minister replied a bit irritatedly. "I don think they'll use the door anyway." he said with out much thinking.

"Uhh...yeah..." Vince thinking that the minister has gone nuts closed the door gently as he returns to his post.

The minister looked at his clock to see what time is it while trying to figure what the problem this time was. Last year he almost fainted hearing all the problems Fudge and the new Magical Minister explained."What in the green hell is going to happen now...?" He asked himself almost angrily.

"Im afraid it's not going well." A familiar vioce replied at his back. The prime minister turned to see and he saw fudge standing there examining some of the political trophies.

"When did you come in?" The prime minister said in annoyment. "Cant you just try not to surprise me for once?"

"Im sorry i thought you were used to this old routine." Fudge apologized. "Im sorry but the minster cant make it and sent me instead." Fudge explained usually I just come here to give you some updates about the Magical Community. This however is different"

"How different?" The prime minister replied in curiousity. "I suppose your problem is not yet solved?" He sneered.

"Obviously it has gotten worse much much worse." Fudge sat down trying to speak calmly. "We just lost one of our...er... best asset and we dont know how long before we can take control of the situation."

"Lost your best asset?" The prime minister poured some wine into Fudge's goblet. "You lost your best soldier...er... wizard?".

"we lost Dumbledore... He was a nuisance to the Ministry sometimes but he's more of a help he's the only one You-know-who ever feared." Fudge whispered grudgingly while resting his chin on his hand. "Treachery killed the old man he was too trusting"

"The result of betrayal i see?" The prime minister replied who was now leaning against the table closing his face near to Fudge. "I cant bear the torment already! Everybody thinks im not doing my job! How can i explain to the public of what's happening?" The prime minister accidentally toppled the pitcher beside his right arm and broke into pieces. "They're thinking of a Civil uprising against me what am i supposed to do!" He said angrily while Fudge leaned back on his armchair.

"That's the reason i was summoned here!" Fudge stood up and went near the fireplace. "I advice that you tell the military to manage your city." Fudge explained as he try to make the situation hear less devastating. "It's not a defense against magic but it's the least you can do!"

"Military force?" the prime minister stormed."You're crazy!"

"LOOK buster!" Fudge impatiently interrupted and grabbed the prime minister on his shoulders. "Its either that or you and your muggle world will all go to hell without defense!" Fudge looked at the Minister in the eyes for a moment before releasing him."Im sorry I got carried away." Fudge turned around and snapped a fire on the fire place. "I'll be going im a busy man Mr. Prime Minister I hope you bear with us."

Before the prime minster could say wait Fudge disappeared in smoke. The minister tried to fix his suit which Cornelius tainted.

Meanwhile at the Fudge appeared in the ministry looking unsatisfied of what the meeting had offered. He streched his bones in hopes to rest but an assistant from the ministry approached him. He was given a report that voldemort was planning to strike the muggle white house 3:00 pm. He looked at his clock and it was time. Almost carelessly he hurried back with 5 aurors back to the Prime Minister's office.

"This is outrageous!" An auror shouted. "How can't our source detect that plot in time?" He stormed while limping back to the portal.

"Just shut up and go." Fudge commanded. "Let's just hope that we're not yet late..." Fudge and his escorts landed on the Prime Ministers fireplace hoping that they arrived just on time.

The room was like how Fudge left it. The prime minister sat on his seat like normally almost like always...the only difference is that this time he was not breathing. He's dead. Outside the building were more signs of death were all the body guards lay flat dead. Above the building reigned the Dark Mark to symbolize the Dark Lord's triumph.

"This is You-Know-Who's work alright." An auror stated grudgingly. "It's just unfortunate we received the information 5 minutes late. We could have saved him."

"Enough" Fudge angrily exclaimed. "We must report this to Scrimgour" In an instance he and his five aurors disappeared in the fireplace where they came in.

The minister of magic wasnt happy about the report for the muggle minister's lost was a big loss for the fight against Voldemort. He almost threw the report in flames which fortunately Percy stopped.

"FIRST DUMBLEDORE NOW THIS?" Scrimgour stormed. "I want a word Albus' Order of the Phoenix!"

"But minister the "Order of the Phoenix" campaigned against the ministry when Cornelius was still the minister." Percy filed the nearly burned report that Fudge has sent to the new minister.

"I know...but i believe only with the combined group of the ministry and the order is capable of cutting the reign of he-who-must-not-be-named."The minister's veigns appeared on his forehead signalling his frustration on the matter. "If we're lucky maybe Harry Potter will.."

"Sir Harry is not..." Percy interrupted.

"Is not what Percy?" Scrimgour jumped on his feet and closed at Percy who was trembling at the sight of his employers anger. "Cant you see? He's a big factor against the dark lord!"

"But sir we cant force him to join us..." Percy reasoned to the angered Minister.

"We dont have to force him...i believe he has someone to protect and im sure he will fight the Dark Lord to protect it."

"Harry? Protect? What err... who?" Percy tried to imagine who or what the minister reffered to. "His friends?"

The minister didnt answer immidiately instead he sat down to calm his nerves. "I believe he has a special someone more special than his other friends." he smiled. "I believe you know her she's you sister."

"You dont mean its Ginny?" Percy replied almost automatically. "We cant use her as bait to make Harry obey us!"

"Dear Percy who said using anyone as a bait?" Scrimgour stared at Percy. "Infact im want the opposite i want every inch of protection on your sister so Harry can see that we're on his side and is fighting for the same reason that is to fight the Dark Lord."

"Thats a good idea sir but how do u suppose we can do that? We have already given them maximum protection." Percy remembered the aurors hanging around outside their house which Mr. Weasley was feeling freaky about.

"As you know Dumbledore is gone from Hogwarts and unfortunately Ginny Weasley hasn't finished her Magic education yet while Harry still has apparition to learn and so does the other Weasley." there was a pause before the minister spoke again. "I want aurors inide Hogwarts no matter how they protest. I want Ginny and Harry safe at all time!"

"That can be done sir." Percy replied just like how he replied always to his previous boss Barty Crouch.

"ANd i believe you know Hermione Gringer." The minister smiled. "I want her protected too and inside hogwarts."

"With all respect sir how can we stop the Dark Lord with this plan?" Percy asked curiously. "Defending Harry Potter isnt enough surely to.."

"Do you think im stupid Percy?" the minister cut. "While protecting them i want Moody to teach them anti Dark Arts jinx, spells and curses." Scrimgour poured some wine on his mug at his left side where his pen also lay. "If we can teach Harry every single spell known besides the dark arts maybe he can gain the edge over the Dark Lord."

"I see your point minister." Percy smiled back at the thought of the application. "Aurors will be sent immidiately and a request will be sent to Moody to protect and teach Potter and to protect Ginny and the others ofcourse."

Chapter 2: Harry's Boiling Point

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon shouted almost at rage walking rather loudly to Harry's err..."room"

Harry was practicing his non-verbal spells at the moment to ensure his advancement in the wizarding community. Everyday and night he could only think of his special someone to give him reason and inspiration to advance in magic to protect his cherrished Ginny Weasley. Harry stuttered to hide his wand and other equipments from his Uncle who whole heartedly dispised magic.

"What is it now?" Harry said to himself as he slid his wand in his pocket and other equipments in a loose board under his bed.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Vernon asked almost demandingly. "If I see you practicing your bloody magic here I...I!"

"You'll what?" Harry answered sarcastically. Vernon's eyes widened at this remark. "Ground me?" Harry gave a silent smirk.

"When ever did you start being cheeky POTTER! You ungrateful freak!"

"I thought Dumbledore has told you i'll be leaving when i'm 17 that's tomorrow." Harry gave a hoarse laugh hoping Vernon will give him a reason to jinx him. Vernon's nerves started to appear on his forehead as he clenched his fist warningly to hit Harry. "Your making a fist?" Harry asked "errr does that mean you want to hit me?" Harry gave another sarcastic remark as he let Vernon have a glimpse at his wand showing its rear end from his pocket.

"You know you cant use magic in our world Harry! So dont bluff me!" Vernon replied confidently.

"What? You mean you didnt know?" Harry shouted. "Lord Voldemort has escaped! All wizards are given right to use magic in muggle world if necessary"

"Lord wha what?" Vernon stuttered as the name rang in his ears. "The murderer who--"

"Murdered my parents and other bunch of people? Yes" Harry interrupted. "I suppose i should thank him...now i can use magic at you and your annoying family"

"The ministry said :If necessary:" Vernon replied hoping to win the conversation and talk Harry out of it. "If you use it at us then--"

"What's the difference between necessary and unnecessary?" Harry replied almost evily. "I've been tolerating your tortures and insult to my parents I suppose turning your piece into a worm is a nice payback!"

All the commotion made Petunia and Dudley follow to Harry's room curiously at what's happening. They all gasped at the sight of Harry's unshelted wand pointed straightly at the three of them.

"You ungrateful scum! What do you think you are doing?" Petunia screamed.

"Ahhh Aunt Petunia, cousin Dudley I was just telling Uncle Vernon here how sick i am of your so called hospitality."

"AHH!" Dudley ran to his own room and hid under his blanket and pillows.

"What gives you this confidence Potter!" Petunia asked almost sarcastically. "Is it because of that girlfriend of yours? What's her name again Ginny Weasley?" Petunia widened her eyes at Harry who started to grip his wand a bit harder. "To be your girlfriend she must be a slut and--"

"Stupify!" A burst of redlight crashed on Petunia's chest sending her to the floor unconcious."Petrificous Taltalous!" Vernon fell on the floor unableto move his body due to the immobilizing spell.

"You freak! You'll be jailed for this!" Vernon answered. "If i shout for help then--"

"Muffliato!" Harry gave an upward flick then the whole house flashed once then done. "Noone will hear you now. I have a question for you dear uncle."Harry closed in to his uncle who was mumblin on the floor unable to move even his toes. "How did you know about my Ginny Weasley?"

"Why would i tell you?"

"Cause...i'll kill you" Harry's eyes widened at his remark without planning his moves. All he can think about is revenge for insulting his beloved Ginny.

"Dad tell him his eyes mean it that freak will really kill you!" Dudley adviced who was hiding behind the door.

"I...I caught your blasted chicken once!" Vernon who was now sweating a lot was already turning red. "Harry you know we just--"

"Where's the letter?" Harry asked more calmly now than a few moments ago.

"At the safe downstairs at the storeroom." Vernon's sweat dropped signalling his uncontrolable fear at Harry's face a while ago. "You'll never open it!  
i wont give you the combination!"

"Pfft im a wizard what should i need combinations for?" Harry passed Dudley and started to walk downstairs.

"Daddy!" Dudley ran up to Vernon.

Harry looked at the running piggishly dudley and flicked his wand "Levicorpus" he thought. Dudley started to rise by his ankle and soared to the ceiling.

"POTTER get my boy down now or else!--"

"Liberacorpus!" Harry shouted angrily at the flying fat boy and Dudley fell head first to the ground unconcious. "I'll be leaving this house dont worry just let me get that letter and pack my bags."

Chapter 3:Baikai Protego Fight to the Burrow

Harry hurried to the storeroom and saw a gray safe with the phrase Harry Potter's Freak Letters. He noticed it was Dudley's writing. "Alohamura" he thought.He was starting to get used with using non-verbal spells as he used to do those spells verbally.Harry took the about 5 letters from inside 1 from Ginny Weasley, 1 from Mr. Weasley, another from Mrs Weasley, 1 from Ron, 1 from Hermione.

Harry opened Ron's letter first as he is his best friend.

Dear Harry,

How are you? Hermione is here with us in the Burrow.  
Im really happy she's here she's answered me already she for-  
gave me for that Lavendar Brown thing we're girfriends now Congratulations for making it out with my sister I think I can rest my peace rest assured that she's with you. Harry see you soon I suppose you're thrilled that you're almost 17 you can finally take the apparition test and leave that dunghole in Privet Drive. You can stay in your inherited house at Grim-  
haulds place but we're mostly going to be happy if you stayed here with us in the Burrow. Ginny will be most please I assure you. errr and perhaps you can tach me a thing or two about magic for defense.

Your Friend Ron

... Harry smiled after reading the letter not minding the mumbles and screams upstairs by vernon and Dudley. He started opening Hermione's letter hoping to hear something good.

Dear Harry,

I finally forgave Ron and we're teen couples now. But I swear if i see him snogging someone else again he's doomed!. Oh Harry we miss you so much after that Dumbledore incident I hope we see each other soon. When you arrive here in the Burrow Ron and I will have a surprise for you and you'll be thrilled! Err.  
Lavender has been sending me howlers but I dont mind thanks to the muffliato spell we minimized them to little whispers. Crook shanks has been eating the gnomes here. Mrs Weasley told me that I could stay here for the moment for my parents just died. My fa-  
ther died in heart attack then my mother slipped on the stairs trying to aid him. Dont worry about me though thanks to Ron I'm coping well.

Take Care Hermione

...Harry's eyes almost filled with tears with the information about Hermione's father but couldnt help to think what the surprise is. "It couldnt be...err...can it?" Harry started thinking naughty things a bit about Hermione and Ron. He next opened Mrs. Weasley's letter.

Dear Harry,

I heard about the thing going on about you and our Ginny.  
I am verry pleased to hear that you've taken a shine tou our daughter please take care of her in school where we're not around.  
Please dont think that you're putting her in danger I assure you she's more safe around you more than any of us here. You're her talk everyday...at first we thought you gave her some love pots so we tried making antidotes but then we finally noticed it was really natural. I'll be seeing you here Harry dear our daughter will be verrry happy.

Mrs. Weasley

...Harry was happy that Mrs. Weasley approved between he and Ginny he unwrapped Mr. weasley's letter hoping for the same great content.

Dear Harry,

I've got a good news for you and a bad news...let's start the good news. The goodnews is that we've traced the locations of Draco Malfloy and Severus Snape. The bad news however is that it is unaccessible until we find the right jinx to counter act the barrier placed at his hide out at the moment.

I have heard about the relationship between you and my daugh-  
ter. I cant say im disappointed because Ginny has been talking about you since her first year I knew it would come to this. All I ask is that you dont do something too adult err like having se.. oh u know!  
Any way take care.

Mr. Weasley

...Harry smiled in triumph hearing about Malfloy's discovery and the traitor Snape. However he's most pleased that even Mr. Weasley was favor for their relationship. Harry quickly opened he was saving the best for last. Ginny's letter.

Dear Harry,

I miss you so much... although you said we cant afford to see each other more anymore due to your current situation I fear that I'm incapable of doing that. I just dont care if you're in the Dark Lord's top list all I care is about is loving you. I know you'll be angry but it's my choice. Im fine here at home although im pretty annoyed at err Phlegm though. She's driving me mad she's so boastful at her marriage with Bill next month. Bill is fine except during full moon he always scratches his armpit and sides uhmm... Harry please come soon we all miss you and dont try to talk me out of our relationship because of He-Who-Must-Be-Named. We'll be fetching you before yout b-day 12:00 sharp.

I love you,  
Ginny Wealey

...Harry took out Ginny's moving picture from his pocket and smiled then gave it a soft kiss. He placed Ginny's letter in his upper left pocket beside his chest with Ginny's picture.

"POTTER! uncurse us you bloody bastard!" Vernon shouted from above so loudly that Harry was thankful he placed a muffling spell in the entire house.

Harry looked at the clock beside his Uncles trophies for best lawnyard which the whole Dursley family was bragging about. It was 8:00 Harry was expecting the Weasley's to arrive any minute. A flickering light blinked at the night skies as Harry looked out for his service hoping that they didnt forget to fetch him. He couldnt wait to hug his lover at that moment after 2 long months of torture due to his longness of the monster in his chest. He tried to clear his view of the flickering light and he noticed it was a flying flying car. Different from before this car looked like a jaguar with booster like tubes at its back. The car started to land while Harry quickly carried his things and ran to the descending vehicle.

"Hi Harry!" Mr Weasley waved while landing the jaguar then Harry replied with a smile anxiously waiting for someone.

As the car descended its rear side door started to open and a familiar figure appeared. Harry smiled hoping it was the someone he was waiting for.

"Harry!" the figure shouted at it started to run towards Harry.

Harry cleaned his glasses then placed them on again hoping to clear what he wanted to see. His chest throbbed in delight as he concluded the figure.

"Ginny! It's you." Harry opened his arms to welcome Ginny who threw her arms around Harry at once. Harry lifted her from the ground a bit then gave her a slight kiss. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George jerked their heads smiling as if saying "oh well".

"How have you been Ginny?" Harry asked almost suddenly after hugging Ginny. "Are you fine? Not hurt I hope?"

"Dont worry about me I'm not like my stupid brother Ron." Ginny turned and gave Ron a smirk while Harry laughed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ron shouted

"How about you Harry? I heard the Dursley's were maltreating you again." Ginny asked while still keeping a firm grip at Harry's right arm.

"Errr...they're out for a trip right now they were more silent this year though." Harry replied trying to hide the fact that the Dursleys were upstairs tied by jinxes. "Anyway this is the last year I'll be living with them."

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Stop giving us sore eyes just hop in the car so we can all go home you can continue there on later if you want to--" Hermione slapped Ron by the head before he could continue.

"What he meant to say is Harry faster we might be late" Hermione pushed Ron aside. Harry and Ginny jumped in the car and stayed in the back together as the car elevates.

"Ok everyone we're going!" Mr. Weasley exclamed. "Please fasten you--ahhh!" The car shook as a jet of red light hit it from below. Harry opened his window and glanced and saw familiar black figures.

"Death eaters..." Harry muuttered as he shook his head. "What are we going to do?"

"We try to fight them off we cant fly as long as their concious we were hit by a malfunction charm." Mr. Weasley jumped off the car with his wand unshealthed.

"Finally some action!" Fred and George stepped out of their sits with their shielding items equipped and wands poised to attack.

"Ron, Hermione want to go help?" Harry asked smiling. "It's been a while I want to test something."

"Sure...gulp" Ron hesitatingly walked out of the car for battle. "Hermione keep close ok"

"Dont worry about me worry more about yourself frankly i think your not prepared for this battles yet." Hermione replied.

"Ginny...please..." Harry turned to Ginny.

"Dont try to tell me to keep back Harry Im staying by your side." Ginny stepped out of the car after Harry. The fight was 12 death eaters to 7 and the odds were obviously bad for Harry.

A death eater shot a killing curse at Mr.Weasley who side stepped out of the curse which hit a tree that bursed to flames. "Impedementa!" Mr. Weasley's curse hit the death eater flat on the chest and gave a squeal. Harry who was so close to Ginny at that time trying to protect her from every corner met 2 death eaters poised for a dual killing curse. "Immobulus!" Hermione screamed at the two death eaters closing on Harry ang Ginny turning their moves to slowmotion.

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry complemented to Hermione who nodded in approval. "Petrificus Taltalus!" The 2 death eaters froze on the ground then lost their wands.

A blond death eater went for ginny with a crustacius curse but Ginny evaded quickly. "Stupify!" A jet of red light crashed on the stomache of the foe who double back spinned and lay unconcious on the cement. Ginny cheered in triumph.

"Crucio!" Another death eater cursed at Ginny and this time was successful Ginny howlered in pain on the ground. Harry saw this and quickly doubled back and grabbed Ginny by her shoulders.

"Oh my God hang in there Ginny! PLease hang on" Harry cried almost in tears.

"It hurts ahhh!" Ginny cried rolling in pain.

Harry turned his eyes on the death eater furious expression. His wand raised at the death eater who also raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" A shot of green light flew swiftly like laser running for Harry who flickered his wand in a swish.

"Baikai! Protego!" Golden light shielded Harry and reflected the green light back to the death eater who fell on his back dead. Upon seeing the impossible the death eaters not including the immobilized fell back and started to run for their lives. "Guys hurry! Ginny's in pain she's been hit by the Crustacius curse!"

The jaguar quickly flew back to the burrow where Ginny was treated and was relieved of the pain. Harry sat beside her while rubbing her head gently clenching his wand beside him.

"Is she... is she gonna be ok?" Harry looked at Mr. Weasley in tears.

"Don't worry Harry she's just sleeping the curse left minutes ago."

"I...I...--"

"Dont blame yourself Harry!" Mr. Weasley interrupted. "It's not your fault infact if it wasnt for you we wouldnt have stood a chance there."

"She's never going to be safe around me" Harry sobbed.

"Wrong Harry without you those death eaters wont fear anything." Mr Weasley leaned close on Harry. "Please dont doubt yourself that is if you still love her."

"I do!" Harry said decisively. "I would give anything to--"

"Then just continue what you're doing Harry...you're doing a verrry fine job of protecting her." Mr Weasley smiled at Harry who leaned to kiss Ginny's forehead.

Chapter 4: Burrow Surprises

After a few hours in the Wizarding Hospital Ginny was finally well. Mr. Weasley decided that its time to go for home. Ron who was sleeping at the bench beside Ginny's room fell when Fred pushed him aside. Harry and Ginny sat at the back talking to each other about last 3 months. Harry was still guilty of not being able to protect his lover from the Crustacius curse but Ginny kept telling him that she's no longer a baby to be protected. Fred and George laughed secretly at their conversation. After 5 minutes they finally arrived in the Burrow and had Mrs. weasley waiting for them.

"Arthur kids you're finally home I! I heard what had happened!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed waiting for the jaguar to land.

"It's a very long story dear I'll fill you in with the information inside." Mr. Weasley guided Ginny out of the car who was still shaking from the curse.

"Ginny dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley hurriedly escorted Ginny down the car along with Mr. Weasley.

"Im fine mom..." Ginny smiled. "Im alright because Harry was there" Ginny turned to Harry who was halfway down the car.

"Harry dear the Weasley's already owe you so much I--I..."

"Dont weary Mrs. Weasley you dont know how much you give me just allowing me to stay here." Harry replied returning Ginny's smile.

Mrs. Weasley served some pudding to ease the groups exhaustion. Mr. Weasley kept asking Harry all about the use of an egg beater and its mechanics all through out the meal. Harry kept choking a bit on some beaf because he hasn't been paying attention on the meal itself.

"Harry about the spell you used earlier to deflect the killing curse-"

"Deflect the killing curse?" Mrs. Weasley shouted almost in horror. "That's virtually impossible!"

"I know Molly dear." Mr. Weasley turned to his husband then lookd back at Harry. "I couldnt have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Harry how? So far you have won against the killing curse twice."

"Well... due to the long months vacation not doing anything I found out I should try inventing spells and practicing nonverbal casting." Hayy explained. "The baikai protego was one of those i came up with but I didnt know it would work."

"You mean you tackled the killing curse with an invented curse that you didnt even know that works!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "That's suicide!"

"I dont know..." Harry looked on his plate trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's gaze. "I didnt know what to do all I wanted to do is to... is to--"

"Mom Harry did it to protect me" Ginny interrupted. "I could have been hit by the killing curse if he didnt. But Harry," Ginny said turning to Harry. "Please dont scare me like that again what would have happened if your spell didnt work out?"

"Im sorry my body just acted on its self as if... I would die if I didnt do so" Harry explained swallowing his beaf jerky.

"Anyway it did workout it's impressive a boy your age would able to invent your own spells let alone an anti Avada Kedavra curse." Mr Weasley complemented patting Harry's shoulders. "I'm proud to say you're truly an auror build young man!" Harry smirked at this remark not knowing if hw should hide himself under the dining table or pretend like his not hearing anything.

"Look at the time its time to hit the sack kids hurry!" Mrs. Weasley commended. "Ron you can sleep with Harry and Ginny in your room while Fred and George can share the attic with Bill while Hermione can take George's room with Fleur delacour. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped with thair pairings. Harry wanted to stay with Ginny alone while Ron expected to sleep with Hermione. Hermione on the other hand disliked Flour delacour soo much. Ginny gave Hermione a teasing smile as if saying "Hehehe you're doomed".

"You get stay with phlegm!" Ginny said brightly at Hermione who was downheaded at the moment.

After freshining up they all went to their rooms except for Hermione who stayed a little longer mending her hair. Ron slept between Harry and Ginny which made both irritated. Harry wanted to push Ron out but it would be unmannerful he just hoped that Ron would understand that it would really make him happy if Ron can just get out.

"Ron...err.." Harry struggled. He was having doubts of telling Ron to back off.

"Sorry Harry I cant..." Ron smiled maliciously. "I cant take any risks you know even if you're my best friend."

"Filthy hypocryt..." Ginny muttered beside him.

"Ron how come George and fred aren't in their shop?" Harry asked remembering that the dynamic duo have already their own business. "Aren't they becoming successful already?"

"Well dad told them to do so since the ministry is coming over after 2 days from today." Ron explained who was being pushed by Ginnny aside. "Hey cut that out!"

"The ministry?" Harry asked surprisingly. "Not them again!" Harry remembered the talk the new minister and him had a year ago and was marked that he was Dumbledore's Man Through and Through. He wanted to tear Scrimgour appart at what they planned to make the people think that everything was going along fine by using 'The Choosen One' as a symbol. "Dont they know when to call it quits?"

"Guess not..."Ron replied while trying to stop Ginny from hitting his face with a huge pillow jinxed to be heavy. Since the death of Dumbledore I guess they think they could get your aliance now...Percy thinks that way."

"Then they're wrong." Harry said almost decisively flashing back on how the ministry treated him when he warned them about Voldemort. "If they want my alliance I can assure them that I can help hunting Voldemort but in my own way I wont side by the ministry Im with Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix."

"Harry you must not be so aggresive in hunting the Dark Lord..." Ginny interrupted. "Cant you give yourself a rest for a while?"

"I would love to if Voldemort stops hunting me... it would be nice if he stops." Harry pulled himself to sit down and smiled at Ginny who was looking worried at Harry. "I wont giving the order though i think i'll let the Order decide. Uhh Ron you had a surprise for me?" Harry turned to Ron who almost half asleep.

"Oh so you've heard?"

"Hermione told me so in a letter."

"We'll be showing you tomorrow. It's really just for you." Ron said.

"You'd definitely like it!" added Ginny. She leaned across Ron to close to Harry who kissed her lips and she kissed back.

"Hey im suppose to stop you from doint that err..." Ron tried to stop them but they were in another world as if they're stuck together. "Oh well."

"Goodnight!" Ginny said ending the kiss. "See you early tomorrow."

"Yep same to you." Harry replied still savoring the flavor of Ginny's lips on his own.

"...err can we sleep now? It's a bit late." Ron suggested. Harry jumped down to turn off the lights and gave Ginny one last kiss before sleeping.

Fred and George were having fun gnome throwing with Crookshanks who was eating some little gnomes when Harry woke up. Ginny was still sleeping but Ron was already up and had already gone downstairs. Harry looked at Ginny's innocent face while she was sleeping, soo different from how it was when she was captivated by Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets. The temptation was almost so great to snog her while she was asleep but remembered that he's not supposed to. He can just imagine Ron's face if he did and got caught so he just gave Ginny a gentle rub on her forehead. He tucked her in the blanket to make sure she's cozy then jumped down to help fred and George.

"Morning 'arry." A familiar voice echoed in Harry's ears as he opene the door towards the garden.

"Oh hi Fleur. Had a nice sleep with Hermione?" Harry replied hoping that someone would cut their conversation.

"It was a nice niht thank yu." Fleur replied how with her weird accent. "Hermion fell on from di bed for some rison I tryd to make her comeback but it seems she was already asleep."

"Oh she did, did she?" Harry replied while smiling.

Harry continued his walk to Fred and George who were already mutiliating some of the gnomes by feeding their heads to Hermione's cat. Harry was surprised for they normally just throw them.

"Hello Harry!" Fred said cheerfully. "Nice morning eh?"

"err... isn't that a bit a tad too brutal?" Harry almost puked from his gut seeing the mutiliated corpses around him.

"Nah these here are Gybsy Gnomes, unlike normal gnomes they are reborn in a certain part of a forest when they die after 3 days." George explained. "Except for the killing curse nothing can really completely kill these little critters. Hey look another one Rectumsempra!" A jet of flaming laser knocked a gnome to ashes near a moving cabbage pile.

Harry sat down on his seat at the dining table with the others including Ginny beside him who just had her bath. Harry couldnt help noticing Ginny's perfume to him it was very great. Mrs Weasley served 3 turkeys and a roast pig as everybody wondered where those came from.

"Harry after breakfast we'll have a very nice surprise for you it's your birthday today right?" Mr Weasley smiled.

"Harry happy birthday!" Ginny kissed him on his cheeks and gave him a little hug. "You're 17 now right?"

"Yap I'm 17 now. I'm so honored Mr Weasley." Harry tried to keep his excitedness by trying to eat his breakfast slowly. He almost choked on a leg giving because he was thinking of the surprise. At first he thought it was a baby from Ron and Hermione but now he knew he was wrong.

After dinner Mr. Weasley asked them all to go to his new car's garage. Harry who was sweating in anxiousness listen attentively while holding Ginny's hands. Fred and George released some fireworks for effects and brightened up the place. Ron and Hermione sat beside Harry and stared at Harry wondering at what his impression would be.

"This a gift from Dumbledore before he died!" Mr. Weasley eclaimed. "In his will it is said you are to be given this when you turned 17 and that is today. Please set you're eyes onto." Fred and George made a whistling sound to try to conjure a suspenful atmosphere. "Behold!" Mr. Weasley pulled a rope and the floor opened, a cage was tied to the rope rising and inside was what Harry thought was impossible.

"It... it cant be!" Harry said in amusement almost falling from his seat. "Fawkes!"

"That's right Harry, Dumbledore seemed to know what was coming for him and wrote a will including this for you." Mr. Weasley jerked his head. "Now to see if the phoenix accepts you as his new master! Please stand aside and let Harry walk here." Mr. Weasley opened the cage door and the fawk flew above everyone surveying the area.

"Hi fawkes" Harry smiled at the flying red bird above him. The fawk landed on his shoulder chirping.

"Ahhhh you are therefore the right person to have that." Mr Weasley complemented. "Now time for some of our own made presents. They're not much thought Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione greeted giving him her gift. It was a wand shealth and a belt to enable him to carry his wand better.

Harry received dozens of gifts that moment including Fred and Georges shield cloak, gloves, hat and even socks. But what Harry loved the most was Ginny's heart shaped chocolate which she baked by herself. Harry thought that this was the best birthday in his entire life. He cant wait to go back to hogwarts with his fawke and with Ginny. He couldnt imagine his mates faces. Mrs Weasley made a huge cake that would fit entirely everyone,

"But we're not done yet are we Fleur?" Mrs Weasley turned to Fleur who was with Bill holding hands.

"Oh yes 'arry we're all proud to give you your friends from the Grryfindor sector!" familiar people started appearing from the room running to Harry giving him their congratulations. Everybody except Dean and McLaggen. Harry understod their anger for Dean was once Ginny's boyfriend and McLaggen was thrown out by him due to excessive stupidity.

"Ginny," Harry struggled to get close to Ginny.

"Yes Harry?"

"Uhm I uhh..." Harry struggled to say what was inside him as he turned back to Dean who was looking rather furiously at Harry and Ginny.

"Dont worry about him I'd never want to see him again," Ginny comforted Harry.

"sorry I was just worried that he would give you a love potion or something." Harry explained.

"Oh you dont have to mind things like that now. You see the dad gave me a permanent anti-love-potion charm." Ginny winked. "Doesnt matter how strong the potion is it just repels the effects off. Ron tested to give me one for laugh and he got thrown back due to the counter jinx. The best part is the permanent part"

"Thank God," Harry sighed turning his back on Dean and McLaggen. 


End file.
